Velvet
by xxx girl xxx
Summary: “After tonight,” Matt whispered in a seductive tone as he fastened the panting blonde’s wrists to the bed, “you’ll never think of flirting with someone else again.” MattxMello. Yaoi. Lemon. :D


**I hope this turned out alright. I actually started it right after Poker, but didn't finish it until yesterday. I've been having a really hard time finishing anything lately. Well, hope you like it!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own them!!**

Matt shut off his video game. "Damn, my head hurts," the redhead grumbled, falling back onto the couch.

"Of course it does, dumbass," Mello spat back, not even bothering to look away from his laptop. He snapped off a chunk of chocolate from the bar in his hand. "You've been playing that thing since six in the damn morning."

Matt muttered something in a whiney voice.

"What was that, you little shit?" Mello grabbed a bottle of aspirin that happened to be nearby and hurled it at the gamer, hitting his goggle-covered eyes. "Take some of those and get over yourself."

The redhead popped a couple pills in his mouth; washed them down with a few gulps of water. He got up and walked to the door. "I'm going for a walk," he called over his shoulder.

--

'_I guess a little fresh air was all that I needed,'_ thought Matt as he neared the house he shared with the blonde.

As he rounded the last corner, Matt spotted said blonde talking to the neighbor girl. He hid behind a tree and watched.

The eighteen-year-old girl, named Casey, twisted a lock of strawberry hair around her finger as they talked. Matt was out of earshot, so he didn't know that she and Mello were talking about him. Instead, he mistook Casey's giggling and Mello's smiling as flirting.

Matt stormed over to them, anger and jealousy growing with each step. He grabbed Mello by his gloved wrist and dragged him inside the house.

The door closed, and Matt burst.

"I can't believe you were flirting with her!"

"But I wasn't — "

"What do I have to do to keep your attention, huh? Wear a miniskirt too?!"

Mello thought for a moment. "That would be pretty hot…," he murmered.

The redhead scowled before plodding away.

"Wait! Matt! I — " The blonde's words were cut off as the door to their bedroom was slammed shut. "…wasn't flirting with her…." Mello sighed and quietly added, "We were only talking about how cute you are."

--

Two hours passed. Mello walked over to the bedroom. Finding the door still locked, he knocked a couple times.

"Matt?" The gamer on the other side of the door said nothing. "Um… I'm going to get some chocolate…. You want anything?"

Matt still didn't say anything. The blonde sighed, then grabbed his helmet and drove down to the local 7-11.

--

Mello returned with his chocolate. The house was quiet; too quiet. "M-Matt?" He listened for a sign that the gamer was still home. "Matt?" he repeated checking various rooms. As the blonde walked past one door, something grabbed him. Or rather… someone.

"Matt?" the blonde tried again, still not facing the one holding him from behind.

"I think I need to remind you who the sexiest redhead is," Matt replied before his playfully nipped at Mello's ear.

Mello's breathing hitched.

The redhead turned the blonde to face him; traced his lover's collarbone with butterfly kisses.

"Mmn…"

Matt removed the man's leather vest as he guided them to the bed. He pushed Mello onto the mess of sheets, then reached under a pillow. When his hand returned, the gamer was holding a scarlet colored velvet scarf.

"After tonight," Matt whispered in a seductive tone as he fastened the panting blonde's wrists to the bed, "you'll never think of flirting with someone else again."

Mello tried to say that he wasn't flirting, but Matt held his face and captured his lips before the blonde had a chance. Melting into the kiss, Mello kissed back with passion.

After about half a minute, Matt broke the kiss, running his hands down the blonde's torso as he pulled back. Mello twisted and shuddered at the feather soft touch of his lover's fingers; clenched his hands into fists.

The redhead's fingers lingered at the top of Mello's leather pants. _'I could just slip them off via beltloops, but….'_ The gamer smirked as a better idea came to him. Applying a little more pressure than was necessary, Matt untangled the leather laces.

He tugged the material off Mello's slim legs, letting it drop to the floor, leaving the blonde tied to the bed wearing only his rosary. The redhead slowly licked Mello's thigh, loving the way his lover would blush and squirm.

Matt pulled back to slip out of his striped shirt, jeans, and boxers, then crawled back onto the blonde. Mello gazed at the nude gamer above him through half-lidded emerald eyes hazy with lust. Tangling his hands in Mello's golden locks, Matt licked along the edge of the scar that marred his lover's face, earning him a soft moan from the blonde.

Mello struggled against his velvety restraints in vain. He wanted to grab Matt and kiss him feverishly, touch him, tease him.

Mello arched as the redhead began to fondle him, desperately yearning for Matt's touch.

Matt rubbed his thumb on Mello's head, smearing the precome.

"_Haaah…haaah…._"

Mello fell back into the jumble of sheets.

Matt ran his tongue up the underside of the blonde's length.

Mello turned and twisted, thankful for the softness of the velvet scarf.

The redhead swirled his tongue around Mello's member a few times, then took the blonde's sensitive head into the moist cavern of his mouth. He sucked on the tip at first, then took all of him into his mouth.

Mello arched up again and threw his head back, breathing labored and skin slick with sweat. He let out a wanton moan as Matt pleasured him, bobbing his head and humming.

"Ngh…Matt…" he panted, almost ready to cum.

Matt stopped. "What's this?" he questioned, petting the blonde's throbbing erection. Continuing his caresses, he added, "On edge already?"

Though Mello's shallow panting was all the answer Matt needed, he weakly moaned. "Ohhh…. Matt…. Please… I… want you… inside me…. Make me come… Matt…."

"So you've had enough? Okay, I'll get the lube…"

He was about to move when Mello hoarsely blurted, "No!! Don't bother…. I just want you inside me…. Make me come…."

Matt smirked and positioned himself at his lover's entrance. "Sure thing."

He pushed in slowly at first, not wanting to hurt the blonde. Gradually, the gamer sped up. Both moaned loudly as their sweaty bodies rocked together.

With each thrust, Matt drilled deeper into Mello. It wasn't long until the redhead hit his prostate.

Mello yelped in pleasure when Matt hit that sweet spot. Matt thrusted passionately again and again, hitting the spot over and over.

They called out each other's name as they climaxed together. Matt collapsed onto Mello, and for a few moments, the lovers just lay there panting. After a bit, Matt spoke, propping himself up so he could see the blonde's face. "So…. Who's the sexiest redhead?"

Mello pretended to think. "Hmm…. I'm not sure…." A mischievous grin spread across his lips. "I think you need to fuck me again."

**Was it bad? I hope not. Please review!!**


End file.
